The Elder Scrolls: Journal of an Assassin
by Mersiar
Summary: The journal of former Dark Brotherhood assassin Ahri, from her recruitment to the destruction of the Bruma Sanctuary. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Introductions and Warnings

To Whomever is Reading This,

In the hills of the Reach, there is a small cabin. It is close enough to Markarth to be within reasonable walking distance, but far enough to be almost completely isolated. The Forsworn have many tales about it. Some say its home to a coven of Daedra worshippers. But these are just legends, scary stories to keep others away. Very few people know the truth. Even fewer know of cabin's sole inhabitant.

The cabin itself is normal enough. It is single-story, with a kitchen, bedroom, and sitting area. However, in the bedroom, there is a hidden panel on the wall. Behind that hidden panel, there is a display case. Inside that display case is a manikin wearing set of black and red robes, with a hood, fingerless gloves, and a Black Hand adorning the front and back. Also inside the display case is a small arsenal of customized weapons and tools, all sharing the same black and red color scheme as the robes. There is a katana, two daggers, a gauntlet that launches a grappling hook, a bow, a quiver with several arrows, and multiple throwing knives. Each item has the same Black Hand motif as the robes. The symbol of the Dark Brotherhood. My family.

My name is Ahri. I am a Ningheim, a sub-race of the Nords supposedly gifted by the Nine Divines with unnatural beauty, unique abilities, long lifespans, and eternal youth. The cabin and everything inside belong to me, including the robes and weapons of the Dark Brotherhood. What you are about to read is my journal from my time in the Cyrodiil chapter of the Brotherhood, starting with my initiation shortly after the Oblivion Crisis to the destruction of our Sanctuary by the Penitus Oculatus. Be aware: Should you choose to continue reading, **they** will know. And they will be watching you. Read this book if you dare. Dont warned you.

Ahri


	2. Crown Thy Wicked

Dear Journal,

I killed a man today. An Imperial merchant who tried to cheat me. My Soul Ignition power subconsciously kicked in. I could hear his heart beat as he died. It sped up slowly at first, then grew faster. Not to mention louder. The thumping filled my ears. The merchant clenched his chest. He turned red. Tears poured from his eyes. He couldn't speak, but I knew if he could, he would have been begging for his life. The heartbeat ceased as the merchant burst into flames, his heart exploding, his internal organs melting. Fortunately, I was the only other person in the shop. Thanks to my Ethereal Shift ability, I was out of there long before the guards showed up. I have no idea what to do. I'm going to try and sleep and figure out how I'm going to proceed.

A woman approached me in my room while I was asleep. I knew very well who she was. Morrigan Illiek. Better known as the Hero of Kvatch. The most famous person in Cyrodiil being in my bedroom wasn't the most surprising thing. The fact that the Lunari introduced herself as a member of the Dark Brotherhood was completely stunning. I could barely comprehend it. Illiek gave me a dagger and told me that I had one more test to complete if I wished to join the Dark Brotherhood. I have to kill an old man named Rufio at an inn in the middle of nowhere. Ironically, the name of said inn is the Inn of Ill Omen. I'm not sure if I want to do it… The first time was an accident, but this time I'm supposed to do it on purpose? I don't know… I need to think.

I've made up my mind. I put myself on a path I can't turn back from. I'm going to kill this man. The Inn is just north of Bravil. Divines help me…

There. I've done it. I killed him. I plunged the knife Illiek gave me into his heart while he slept. He died instantly. He didn't even cry out. There was no indication that the innkeeper upstairs heard anything, but I used my Ethereal Shift ability to escape regardless, just to be safe. It's late at night. I'm going to bed. I wonder how Illiek will contact me. Hopefully not in my sleep again…

Divines, she did it again. She woke me up while I was sleeping. Illiek told me that my initiation was complete and that I was now a member of the Dark Brotherhood. She also told me where the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary is and the password to enter: "Sanguine, my Brother". When I get there, I'm supposed to talk to an Argonian named Ocheeva. I'll write again when I get the chance.

Ahri, Dark Brotherhood Initiate


End file.
